Questions
by lela12344
Summary: Kitty watches hockey with Logan... Uh-oh


**An annoying Kitty versues Logan watching hockey...**

* * *

"Hey Logan! Whatcha doing?"

"Watchin' hockey, so shut up."

"Oh okay."

Kitty Pryde jumped down on the couch by her teammate, and mentor. He was watching _hockey_. Gross. Still, it was something to do. And she could annoy Logan while doing it. Double points!

"So who's versing who?"

"Penguins, and Leafs."

"Who's your favorite?"

"The Penguins! This is the championship so if you don't shut up..."

"I'm not the one talking..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I like the team wearing the pretty red shirts."

"The Leafs? They're the worst team in this thing! I don't even know how they got into the championship."

"So I like the Leafs... and you like the Penguins." A devious grin came to Kitty's face. She waited until a commercial break to go upstairs.

* * *

Finally that kid is gone! He mimicked Ororo. Oh Logan, she is only a child. She does not mean any harm. Whatever. That _kid_ has the mind of a college degree student. Logan leaned back and let his muscles relax. Well, she's gone now. Nothin' ta worry about. He continued to watch the game. After forty minute had gone by without seeing Kitty he began to get into the game again. The Penguins were winning, three to one. Ha! What do ya think about that Kitty? His smug smirk disappeared when he heard something very strange. Was it... cheering?

The noise was getting closer. All of Logan's instincts told him to get the hell outta there, but he had to see the finish of the game. After all it was the Canadian man's right to watch hockey whenever and where ever he wanted. So Logan stayed put on the sofa as the cheering got closer and closer.

It became overwhelming for his sensitive ears, but he still stayed. He was _not_ going to move from this spot. Just to prove the strange noise wrong, he let his guard down even more, and stretched his legs across the other seat.

Suddenly next to Logan's head popped Kitty. Unfortunately for her, he was so enthralled with the game, that he failed to notice her.

"Hello _Logan._"

"What the?" Logan jumped clear out of his seat, claws ready, in battle stance. Kitty held back a giggle. Once he realized it was her, glared hard, and steady, arms folded. Kitty stepped out of the wall and glared back, hands on her hips, and a wicked grin on her face.

Logan's eyes widened as he noticed her attire. She was all decked out in the Leafs uniform, complete with a soda drink hat, blaring 'LEAFS' in blinking lights.

As he moved down, he saw that in one hand Kitty held a pom-pom. In the other, a homemade number 1 glove with 'LEAFS' once again splayed across it.

"Come on in everyone!" Kitty yelled. If possible Logan's eyes widened even further.

In rushed Ororo, Kurt, Piotr, Scott, and even the Professor, all dressed in the same outfit as Kitty. Ororo was the only one with the pom-pom though. The others had numerous pots and pans. Logan shook his head. That girl had somehow conned them all into rooting for the Leafs.

"Go Leafs!"

Kitty and Ororo began cheerleading, and Piotr, Kurt, and Scott all smashed onto the sofa with him. The Chuck rolled up next to him and began watching.

"Well incase you haven't noticed the _Penguins_ are winning, and there's only twenty minutes."

That quieted everyone down quickly. They all just stared at him, and Kitty began pouting. A moment later she brightened up and grinned.

"That won't stop us from cheering for them!" Then they launched into a round of high fives and more cheering. No one noticed Logan's face turn from white to red.

* * *

"What the flamin'!" Logan's eyes bulged. The Leafs had scored two points in the span of seven minutes. They were tied now. It was almost 11:30, but no one was tired. They were all staring at the TV. Logan looked over at Kitty. Her teeth were grinding, and she had a fierce look of determination on her face. Ororo next to her had a smile on, and was clapping and cheering along with Kitty. The men however, were glued to the TV. No cheering or clapping for them. Logan's face turned from red to purple as the Leafs gained possession of the puck.

"To Clevance, now to Brinkman, back to Clevance! My oh my! This is one of the most exciting hockey matches I have ever seen!" the announcer blared.

"Come on! Come on!" Kitty practically shrieked.

"And Brinkman is taking it up, up, UP! He scores! The Leafs have won the championship! I repeat the Leafs have won the championship!"

"No!" Logan roared angrily. Whether or not with the others rooting for them, the Leafs had won! What the! They had been the definite underdogs, the nobody's! Somehow they had managed to beat the Penguins!

All around him the others were cheering.

"Go Leafs, go Leafs!"

Logan turned to glare at Kitty. "This is all your fault kid! Somehow it is! I know it!"

"Nope. Just the luck of the game." she replied smartly.

"Why I outta..."

"But, you won't."

Logan's dark eyes slowly softened at the giggling little girl.

"Not this time! But, you better sleep with your eyes open!" he covered up his soft spot for Kitty with a gruff, but fake voice. All the excitement for the night was dying down, and she yawned tiredly.

"Night Logan." Kitty said quietly as she sleepily stood up and rubbed her eyes. She walked up the stairs, but heard Logan's almost silent reply.

"Night Punkin."

* * *

**So what did ya think?**


End file.
